Hey, Jean
by byakushit
Summary: Eren dares Jean.


**Hey, Jean**

jean/levi / pg thirteen / humour

900+ words

* * *

"Hey, Jean. Are you up for a dare?" Eren asks as he sits down next to the taller boy. Jean, who had his face in his palm, straightens his back and turns towards Eren. Eren has a mischievous look in his eyes, something that Jean doesn't always see. Since they are having a rest, Eren is probably bored out of his mind. Or maybe he's just tired after being asked to bathe the horses.

"What's the deal?"

Eren closes their distance and levels his mouth to Jean's ear despite Jean's slight irritation at the close proximity.

"Well, I dare you to slap Heichou's ass." As soon as the words left Eren's mouth, Jean backs away with his face getting red. What was Eren thinking? That's literally a death wish! Not like Jean had never thought of doing that to Levi though. As much as he hates to admit it, he is somehow attracted to the older man. It's just that sometimes, when Levi cleans and shit and he bends over or something, Jean couldn't bring himself to keep his eyes away. He blushes redder at the thought of it and stands up to excuse himself.

"Wait, Jean! So you're in?"

"Are you joking? Of course, not!"

"But seriously, this could be fun." Eren says and Jean has the urge to punch him in his face. What's so fun about him getting killed after getting his hands on Levi's ass?

"I'm not doing this. That's final." Jean states and is about to walk away when Mikasa approaches them and simply asks _'Why not'_ Jean is speechless because that's Mikasa talking to him and although he may find himself attracted to Levi, he still have a crush on Mikasa. He turns around and finds Mikasa standing next to Eren. She looks cold as usual but Jean believes she's a little amused by what they're talking about.

"How about this, if you do it, we can have a meal together." Mikasa suggests and Eren is a little surprise.

"You mean like a date?"

Mikasa shrugs and says nothing. Jean doesn't know if that's a yes or a no but he thinks it's a yes. A date with Mikasa? How can he say no to that? He just have to palm Levi's little ass and that's it. For a second, Jean forgets that Levi's going to murder him if he ever does that, and agrees to it. He says yes and walks away to find the older man while Eren stares at his disappearing figure. Mikasa feels a little victorious.

"Usually you won't get yourself into this kind of stuffs. This is weird, Mikasa." Eren says after awhile.

"I just hate that midget and it's nothing less for Jean."

"You're... really mean."

"Let's go. We should follow Jean."

* * *

The man Jean is looking for is busy cleaning the windows in one of the rooms. Jean peeks inside and nervously watches Levi from the door. He feels chills run down his spine as he steps inside the room. Levi notices him immediately and asks what does he wants without sparing him a glance. It's not like Jean can say that he's there to slap his ass to have a date with Mikasa. So, he stays quiet and approaches Levi with so much hesitation. He swallows down the bile in his throat and before Levi can turn around to say anything, Jean does it. He slaps Levi's ass. And as much as he wants to run right away, he doesn't, because he freezes instead. He can't seem to move away even an inch. It is as if someone has cast a spell on him.

Jean sweats and as Levi turns around to face him, he feels his hand being removed almost too casually. Levi's piercing gaze forces Jean to look away and he takes a step back quickly, finally getting himself to move.

"I-I'm sorry. It- it was -" He tries to explain though he knows it's useless. Levi's still going to kill him with his bare hands. Jean sees it coming, the rag drops and then Levi's hands coming after his neck. He closes his eyes and waits for his neck to be snapped but it doesn't come. The hands are on his jaw instead, holding his face still. Jean flutters his eyes open and is taken aback at their close proximity.

"Do you fancy me?" Levi asks and raises an eyebrow when Jean says nothing but blush. "You're... cute." He says before he presses his lips on Jean's dry lips.

Jean kisses back eagerly. He totally doesn't expect this, doesn't expect Levi to kiss him. It feels great because Levi's a good kisser and his lips are amazingly soft. It is when Jean puts his hands on Levi's ass that the elder pulls away. Jean's afraid he has made a mistake and almost takes off his hands when Levi stops him with an order.

"Close the door."

And Jean has never been happier to obey.

* * *

"I actually thought he killed you." Eren says when he sees Jean walking over towards him and Mikasa. Eren notices how different Jean looks like. He seems confident and happier somehow.

"Hey, Mikasa. Let's cancel the date." Jean suddenly says, surprising them, and continues to walk away with a stupid smile on his face. Eren and Mikasa look at each other and wonder what the hell happened after they left. What did they miss?


End file.
